


Pure Jojo Romance Path AKA Jojo’s my husbando (Hey that rhymed!) [Incomplete]

by Anonymous



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Champion can be either gender, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Romance the Mouse, Sex Stuff, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How a monk mouse should be romanced in Coc. Just wanted to get this out of the way.





	Pure Jojo Romance Path AKA Jojo’s my husbando (Hey that rhymed!) [Incomplete]

**Author's Note:**

> Is not actually complete. May update this sometime in the future. (probably not) If you wanna add anything go ahead.

**Pure Jojo Romance Path AKA Jojo’s my husbando (Hey that rhymed!)**

As he is a monk with a vow of chastity Jojo will be the hardest to romance

#  **[Romance]**

The [Romance] option unlocks after talking on all subjects with him, meditate with him 10 times, learn all of his techniques, and have 0 corruption at the time.

When you tell him, you have feelings for him he brings up his vow of chastity to Marae you can reply (give up and agree and the matter is dropped) that you don’t mind and would be willing to go through an asexual romantic relationship with him. Surprised at this he will ask you to leave him alone for some time to think about this.

Afterward on a later day if you approach him again on the [Romance] he will agree to do so as long as you keep in mind his vow of chastity. (Go back on this and he will leave the camp forever and will start on the corrupt path]

In doing so when you click on romance you get the option of taking him on a [Date].

\-----

#  **[Date]**

In order to go on a Date with Jojo your corruption must be less than 30

First time you ask him out he’s briefly flustered but will calm himself so fast you think it would have been a hallucination if not for the fading tinge of red you can spy on his cheeks and frequent attempts to not look away from you.

If you have unlocked these places this is where you’ll go on a date with Jojo

Dates 1-6 will be randomized

The chance of encountering monsters in Dates will steadily progress and be stronger each time (except Tel Andre) the monsters must be defeated by anything but Lust attacks nor will there be Victory Rape else Jojo will think that you aren’t actually invested into him at all and will end the relationship. It’s possible to woo him again if you have not used Victory Rape on the monsters when on them and an Intelligence higher than 60 that it was a mistake. Make sure to keep from using Lust attacks to succeed on your date.

##  **Date 1- Tel Andre**

You show him around the place and introduce him to people. If Lover Urta appears and appears heartbroken Jojo will end the relationship. If Intelligence is higher than 60 then you can quickly pull Lover Urta away before Jojo meets her and talk it out.

##  **Date 2- Forest**

You and Jojo take a stroll through the forest

Goblin 5% chance of appearance

##  **Date 3-Mountains**

You and Jojo take a hike up the mountains

##  **Date 4- High Mountain**

You and Jojo hike further up the mountain and introduce Jojo to Minerva

##  **Date 5-Desert**

You and Jojo train in the desert

##  **Date 6- Camp Border**

Jojo comments on never feeling as safe as he was here at camp while he was in the forest.

For this date to unlock you must defeat the Monster Factory with Marae uncorrupted

##  **Final Date (7)-Lake Boat**

You and Jojo take the boat on a lake ride. You and Jojo discuss your relationship which starts off nice but quickly spirals. Jojo becomes increasingly upset as he tells you that he has to break it off with you because the temptation to want to make you happy and the intensity of his feelings would break his vow and to him that is much too important to him despite your feelings to him and Jojo’s feelings towards you. Then someone says behind Jojo “that doesn’t have to be.”  Jojo turns around and his jaw drops in shock when he sees his goddess Marae behind him. (If silly mode is on Jojo then screeches and promptly falls off the boat, Marae will begin to profusely apologize for trying to appear all knowing and mighty while you pull Jojo back into the boat). Marae permits him to break his vow of chastity as thanks to the Champion for taking care of the Monster Factory and for taking care of her disciple. Jojo is initially overjoyed at the news but when you and Jojo return to camp you notice that his brows are furrowed as he’s lost in thought

The final date unlocks the [Sex] option with Jojo and he is moved to the Lovers tab.

\---

#  **[Kiss]**

After the 1st Date after going to the [Romance] option the [Kiss] option appears.

Options on where you’ll kiss Jojo will unlock with each date.

###  **[Paw] unlocks after 1** **st** **date**

Initial [Paw] Kiss- You ask if it’s okay for You to kiss Jojo. Jojo will hesitantly agree and purse his lips expecting for you to kiss him on the lips. Only to open them in surprise when he feels his paw being grabbed to see you kneel on the ground giving his paw a peck and then look up at you with a smile that seemed to say, “what did you think I was going to do”. This will fluster Jojo greatly.

After initial- it’s shortened to Jojo raises his paw blushing faintly while you peck it.

###  **[Forehead] unlocks after 2** **nd** **date**

Initial [Forehead] Kiss- You ask to Kiss Jojo and he holds out his paw to you but then you pull on his hand and all of a sudden your face is close to his and Jojo is shocked thinking that you are going to kiss him on the lips but then you raise your head to kiss him on the forehead. Then you look down/up at him depending on your height and smile cheekily. Jojo is once again flustered greatly

After initial- it’s shortened to Jojo shows his forehead to you and you kiss it as he blushes

###  **[Eye] unlocks after 3** **rd** **date**

Initial [Eye] kiss- As Jojo shows his forehead to you, you tell him to close his eyes. Jojo does so calmy but inside he’s kind of panicking wondering if you’ll finally kiss on the lips but instead you kiss him on his eye. You tell him I’ve been wanting to kiss those big ol’ eyes of yours as Jojo blushes.

After initial- Jojo will still show his forehead eyes closed to you surprised when you kiss him on the eye.

###  **[Nose] unlocks after 4** **th** **date**

Initial [Nose] kiss- Jojo notices you’ve been eyeing his face a lot, more specifically the area between his nose and chin so before you can ask him Jojo beats you to it telling you can kiss him as he’s been noticing you eyeing him all day. You ask if he’s sure and he says yes. So you put your palms on his cheeks and your faces close together, so close that Jojo can feel your breath on his lips. And then you move up and land a wet kiss on his nose. Pulling back from you suddenly Jojo stares at you in shock as he wrinkles his nose reflexively. (If in silly mode you say Boop.) Before Jojo says anything you begin to laugh and realizing what’s happened Jojo begins to laugh as well.

###  **[Cheeks] unlocks after 5** **th** **date**

Initial [Cheeks] kiss- You sneak over to Jojo and kiss him on the cheek before he notices you. Jojo backs away reflexively and puts a hand on the cheek you kissed you smile in mischief at him but before you turn away you fill a wet smack on your cheek you turn back to him surprised and you realize as Jojo blushes surprised at what he had done too that this is the first time Jojo has kissed you back. Jojo quickly turns away trying in vain to pretend nothing happened but you can see his tail thumping wildly in excitement. So you turn away and don’t comment on it.

After initial- Jojo doesn’t kiss you back on the cheek again but instead turn his other cheek towards you in expectation after you kiss one so you kiss it again.

###  **[Lips] unlocks after 6** **th** **date**

Initial [Lips] kiss- Before you say anything to Jojo, Jojo pulls your face towards him and you notice his determined yet lovesick expression on his face as he also seems to examine your face. Then Jojo kisses you. Time seems to freeze as even though the kiss was the most chaste one you’ve ever had somehow the emotional intensity and realizing that this is the first time Jojo has kissed you umprompted manage to imprint the moment in your head forever. Jojo pulls back hesistant and asks if that was okay, then becomes concerned when you don’t answer. You snap out of it and hold his paw, smiling. (If in silly mode You say “Wow that was great I’d like another free sample please?” making Jojo laugh) The two of you kiss again this time prompted from the both of you.

After initial- You and Jojo share a chaste kiss and you and Jojo give each other relaxed smiles

\---

#  **[Sex]**

You can also give items to Jojo to augment his sex. (Intelligence must be higher than 60 however to unlock items to change his sex as you will have to convince him)

##  **[Body Worship]**

You do this to Jojo

##  **[Anal Catch]**

##  **[Anal Pitch]**

##  **[Blowjob]**

You can choose who will be doing so

##  **[Cunnilingus]**

You can choose who will be doing so

##  **[Suck Breasts]**

You can choose who will be doing so, especially if Jojo changed genders

##  **[Vag. Catch]**

##  **[Vag.Pitch]**

If you have changed Jojo’s gender

##  **[Dildo Fun]**

 

\---

#  **[Sleep with]**

**Unlocks after having sex with Jojo**

You sneak into Jojo’s bedroll and wait for him. You hear Jojo come up behind you In a groggy state Jojo will then begin to get in his bedroll but then leap out in surprise. Turns out Jojo sleeps in his bedroll naked so he becomes mortified. But you manage to calm Jojo down and so as to make him feel more comfortable you also strip. Jojo tells you that “no that does not help in the least” but will sigh and go along with it. You turn around away from Jojo to help him feel better. At first he is uncomfortable but as he gets more and more tired he begins to get closer to you and just starts cuddling you. You then are given the option to turn around or let Jojo continue being the big spoon. (Spoon will be the only option until you unlock Turn around)  

##  **[Spoon]**

If you let Jojo spoon you the night continues without incident and you both pass the night peacefully. Both you and Jojo start the day refreshed and clothed.

This option will unlock only after sleeping with Jojo 3 nights and have sex with him 3 times)

##  **[Turn around]**

You turn around and before you realize it Jojo is snuggling further into you, intertwining your legs together making you genitals touch each other as he hugs you. As you are also too tired you don’t bother starting anything and just hug him back bringing you closer together.

In the morning you are awakened by Jojo’s hard on your own aroused genitals. Unconsciously Jojo has started humping yours and it seems to have awoken you. You respond by humping back and eventually Jojo wakes up moaning. You don’t bother with penetration other and just frot the morning wood(male/herm)/(female)pussy away. You get closer together a little more frenzied, skin to skin as if you two are trying to meld together and eventually Jojo begs you to kiss him. And you start making out with, mixing spit and clashing tongues before finally you cum all over each other. You break you mouths apart for air and continue humping each other, sticky body sticking onto sticky body until both of you are soft. You pull away from each other as the strands of cum connecting Jojo’s dick and your genital and each others cum-soaked stomachs break apart.

You begin to 69 each other cleaning yourselves up by licking the cum off each other bringing each other back to hardness. You however also lick Jojo’s legs and feet which aren’t even covered in cum and make Jojo giggle and moan in aroused happiness. Both of you cum into the other’s mouth as you both don’t swallow yet. Finally ending it with a cum covered kiss as you swap saliva and baby batter and swallow each other’s fluids. You pet Jojo’s face and he caresses your side before finally getting up and staring the day refreshed.

\----

#  **New Follower Interactions as Jojo’s Lover Status**

##  **Amily**

##  **Rathazul**

##  **Arian**

##  **Marble**

##  **Isabella**

##  **Izma**

##  **Kiha**

##  **Helia**

##  **Ember**

##  **Azun**


End file.
